Amargo romance en el escondite secreto
by l Glassy Sky l
Summary: Mientras tiene un momento de romance, Sakura se cuestiona las condiciones de su relación con su esposo Sasuke. ONE SHOT/SASUSAKU


Sakura Uchiha llega a una vieja casa abandonada q está ubicada cerca de la aldea de la hoja. Entra por la puerta principal y mira los alrededores. Detrás de ella escucha los de pasos de alguien q se acerca, ésta persona se para justo detrás de ella. Sakura sabe

bien quien es, así q sonríe confiadamente. Sasuke Uchiha la toma de la cintura y sin decir nada la besa en la boca delicadamente hasta llegar a ser run beso un poco más apasionado, llevaba algún tiempo sin ver su esposa.

Al anochecer, una fogata encendida en medio de la casa abandonada alumbra una de las habitaciones. Frente a ésta, Sasuke y Sakura se hallan sentados y desnudos. Sakura se coloca encima el saco de Sasuke para contrarrestar el frío. Sasuke mira detenidamente la fogata mientras come un delicioso bocado de arroz hecho por su esposa.

 _-SAKURA: ...Hubo bastante algarabía en la fiesta, Konohamaru tuvo que, incluso tomarse fotos con Hinata y sus niños, ya que Naruto quedó nockeado por el golpe de Himawari. (Ella toma una bebida caliente de su vaso)_

 _-SASUKE: Es una lástima q el sharingan tenga q despertar de manera tan..._

 _-SAKURA: Espera, No querrás que Sarada..._

 _-SASUKE: De ninguna manera, mientras sea posible, no deseo q Sarada despierte el sharingan, pero experimentar el dolor es inevitable en la vida... Tarde o temprano... Sarada muy posiblemente lo despierte, y bueno... (sasuke sonríe tenuemente y toma de su vaso)_

 _-SAKURA: (Ella lo mira suspicaz) Aaahs... No sé, pero presiento q tu rivalidad con Naruto_

 _perseguirá a las siguientes generaciones... (suspira)_

 _-SASUKE: Para nada, el sharingan es completamente superior al Byakugan... No es rival digna. (come arroz)_

 _-SAKURA: jajaja cariño son solo unas niñas..._

Más tarde, Sasuke se encuentra al lado de Sakura. Él le habla al oído muy cariñoso. Ella

sonríe un poco. Sasuke juega usando su nariz con un mechón de cabello de Sakura,

también con su oreja... coquetea con su cuello, y seduce a su esposa susurrándole

al oído aquellas cosas q nunca se atrevería decir en público, porque son demasiado

íntimas. Ella se sonroja un poco como quinceañera, pero sonríe cálidamente al sentir

mariposas en su estómago.

Aquella misma noche, pero más tarde, ella se acerca al inmenso ventanal de vidrio que rodea el segundo piso, tenía una bella vista desde allí hacia el bosque, la fuerte brisa se mueve los inmensos árboles q rodean la casa. Una melancólica Sakura se refleja en los vidrios del ventanal mientras pensaba. Desde hacía un tiempo, comenzaba a cuestionarse su relación con su esposo... ¿Era real su matrimonio? cuando volvería a verlo? ¿era un verdadero padre? se preguntaba. No pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas, no obstante, en ese preciso momento Sasuke se acerca a ella ya q logra escuchar los sollozos.

 _-SASUKE: Sakura..._

 _-SAKURA: (ella interrumpe) Cariño, (sonrisa falsa) admiro mucho el trabajo q haces por amor a la aldea. La proteges desde afuera con tu aguda vista de águila... Tu hija y yo no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos._

Ella no puede evitar dejar salir lágrimas y solloza. Repentinamente apoya su frente en el

pecho de Sasuke y no puede evitar seguir llorando. Sasuke la abraza muy confundido.

 _-SAKURA: Trabajas tanto q ni siquiera podemos vernos seguido, tanto q tu hija ni siquiera_

 _puede reconocer a su padre. ¿Cómo un hombre puede vivir teniendo a la familia q se supone q ama lejos siempre? qué clase de trabajo es ese? ¡Qué clase de padre hace eso Sasuke!_

Sasuke la toma del brazo y la mira de frente sorprendido. En aquel instante recuerda su primer día en la academia, esperaba que fuera su padre quien lo acompañara y era un orgullo para él tenerlo presente ese día. Así q le dolía pensar q no podía hacer lo mismo con su hija. Sus ojos, sin que lo deseara, se mojan mientras observa a su esposa llorar de rabia. Ahora la abraza nuevamente.

Su corazón comienza a llenarse de miedo. No, más bien comienza a tener más miedo. En muchas ocasiones Sasuke Uchiha imaginaba a Sakura abandonarlo, a veces temía q ella simplemente se aburriera de esa vida.

Él la envuelve en su brazo una vez más.

 _-SASUKE: Sshhh... No digas nada más, por favor Sakura..._

Los dos se encuentran desnudos acostados en una de las camas en deshuso de la casa. Él la nota bastante distante, a pesar de q han acabado de hacer el amor. Ella sólo suspira e intenta dormir. Sasuke la mira un poco decepcionado de la situación, pensaba q tal vez podría enamorar a su esposa una vez más aquella noche, seduciéndola como cuando lo hacían en sus primeros días de novios.

 _-SASUKE: Los primeros años luego de casarnos durábamos toda la noche despiertos y no nos cansábamos casi nunca. Cómo cambian las cosas..._

 _-SAKURA: Cuidar niños es agotador en todo el sentido de la palabra, no sé por qué hay quienes piensan q si una mujer se queda en casa cuidándolos es de "tontas" o inútiles, Nadie te prepara para esto y necesitas de mucho esfuerzo, paciencia y trabajo. No importa si eres la kunoichi más fuerte, la profesional más exitosa, o una simple chica del campo, ser una madre casada es un trabajo del que se necesita tener mucho carácter y fuerza mental y emocional. Crías a la próxima generación de ninjas, quienes se encargarán de proteger el futuro de la aldea y sus intereses. Ni siquiera cuando trabajaba en el hospital me sentí tan agotada._

Sasuke queda anonadado, no esperaba ver a Sakura tan quejumbrosa y sincera. Por un lado, de alguna manera le aliviaba que se desahogara y pudiera ser honesta con él, pero por el otro odiaba la idea de que ella lo dejara para retomar su vida como kunoichi, cansada de vivir con un hombre con quien podría estar constantemente en peligro pues era un Uchiha.

Se preguntaba si alguien en la aldea le había echado en cara el haber dejado su trabajo como Kunoichi y su posición en el hospital de Konoha. Pero para Sasuke, ser una mujer q estaba en su casa administrando su hogar no era algo malo, él conocía muy bien este trabajo, admiraba a su madre, y todos los sacrificios y esfuerzos q hacía para cuidar de él e Itachi, e incluso a su papá.

Ahora, él se levanta y se recuesta encima de su vientre, comienza a juguetear con éste usando su nariz, tratando de hallar refugio en éste. En su mente, buscaba la forma de consolar a su esposa.

 _-SASUKE: Mi vida está llena de situaciones en donde conozco gente q quiere matarme,_

 _o está de alguna manera obsesionado conmigo, o mis ojos... Además... Me atreví a_

 _pedirte hijos, y tener q mantenerte lejos de mi... Seguramente... Si yo fuera tú jamás me hubiese casado conmigo, no es vida para una mujer._

Perdida su mirada en el techo, se sorprende al escuchar a su esposo hablar. No movió ni un músculo para que él no se diera cuenta de que, lo que había dicho tenía mucho sentido para ella. Puesto que, en muchas ocasiones se sintió muy arrepentida de haberse casado con él. No era la vida con la que ella soñaba tener. Para disimular su reacción ella solo pone su mano encima del cabello de Sasuke. Pero él es lo suficientemente perspicaz para darse cuenta de lo frágil q se siente su relación con Sakura en este punto, pues pudo sentir q los latidos del corazón de su esposa aumentaron de velocidad repentinamente. Sasuke, besa muy delicado su vientre

una y otra vez, Mientras le repite a lo mucho que la ama.

El silencio de Sakura le aterraba.

Ella se levanta, se coloca el saco de él, y lo besa. Ella le dice a q irá a bañarse en la cascada q está ubicada cerca del lugar. Y aunque él desea seguirla, opta por dejarla sola un rato mientras piensa q hacer al respecto.

 _-SASUKE: Voy a volver a la aldea definitivamente._

 _Sakura sale caminando desnuda del agua cuando ve de frente a su esposo, asombrada porque ni siquiera había notado su presencia._

 _-SASUKE: Haré q Sarada recuerde mi voz y mi rostro una vez más, y haré q todo sea como antes._

 _Sakura se acerca a él..._

 _-SAKURA: ¿Cariño, estás consciente de lo q estás diciendo?_

 _-SASUKE: Trabajaré con Naruto en la aldea. Y haré q Sarada recuerde quien es su padre otra vez._

 _-SAKURA: ¿Por qué esto de repente?_

 _Sasuke se acerca y la abraza._

 _-SASUKE: Quiero cuidar a mi familia de cerca._

Ella corresponde a su abrazo y llora un poco de felicidad. Sakura pensaba q estaba siendo egoísta, pero a esta altura ya no le importaba.

Después de estar listos, Sasuke espera la llegada de Naruto con quien había quedado de verse en ese lugar. Sakura había quedado en irse, pero como su esposo tenía planeado volver a la aldea, ella se queda con él.

Desde las afueras de la vieja casa se escucha claramente que Naruto discute un poco con Sasuke, debido a un pergamino q le había dado al séptimo ya q no lo habían podido descifrar. Estaba roto, o incompleto no estaban seguros, pero era necesario seguir investigando más. Sasuke ya le había dicho a Naruto de q regresaría a la aldea, pero el nuevo hokage insistía q no era el momento de volver. Naruto sale del lugar algo enojado, se despide de Sakura y deja el lugar.

Sasuke se acerca a su esposa y la mira indicándole que es hora de irse a casa.

 _-SAKURA: No me habías dicho nada de ese pergamino..._

 _-SASUKE: Fue algo q encontré mientras viajé al otro lado... Pero no tengo nada_

 _claro porque no entiendo lo q dice, ni siquiera mi rinnegan puede leerlo._

Ella mira a los alrededores.

(silencio por unos segundos)

 _-SAKURA: …Vaya, creo que a veces no importa qué es lo que queremos, la vida siempre te depara cosas para las que nunca estás preparado…_

Él se acerca y toca su mejilla y le muestra una sincera sonrisa a medias.

 _-…Creo que deberías volver allá y averiguar q es lo que realmente pasa con todo lo relacionado a esto._

Él la mira detenidamente durante unos segundos.

 _-SASUKE: ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?_

Sakura asiente fingiendo una sonrisa.

 _-SASUKE: Bien, entonces volvamos adentro._

 _-SAKURA: Para qué?_

Sasuke entra por la puerta

 _-SASUKE: No pienso irme sin despedirme de ti._

Sasuke respira un poco exhausto y sudado encima del rostro de Sakura. Ella ni siquiera

abre los ojos, solo para recordar lo bien q se sintió hacer el amor son su esposo por última vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Sasuke sonríe, y le pide a ella q lo mire mientras.

-SASUKE: …Justo antes de entrar a Konoha, cuando regresé... Me sentí muy solo. Y me

preguntaba si seguir la voluntad de mi hermano sería suficiente razón para proteger la aldea. Pensaba q ahora tenía que escoger y seguir mi propio caminoa, y pensar en mis necesidades, entonces apareciste tú, con tu usual sonrisa coqueta diciéndome "bienvenido Sasuke"

-…Ahora tú y Sarada se han convertido en mi única razón para vivir... Y la razón principal para proteger la aldea, ese es mi propósito en esta vida.

(susurra en su oído)

-… No lo olvides Sakura.

Ella deja salir una pequeña lágrima de alegría. Se siente feliz al escucharlo.

-FIN-


End file.
